City of Angels
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Bella got hit by a car and ran into the Cullens 20 years later with her coven but they know her as Bree and she forms a bond with Edward but will the Cullens think the Angel Coven a threat when the bloodlust takes over one of it's members.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here i stand  
All alone  
Tonight  
I'm not strong enough to breath  
Without you  
In my life  
__I wish i was anyone but me_**

Five angels. That's what they called us. We were the Angels amung demons. Holly, Ivy, Arianna, Danni and I. The Angel Coven with the most powerful abilitys.

"Hey, Bree, come on. Ari's getting irratable." Danni called.

"Am not." Arianna seethed. "Shut up."

"Wow. She's a walking cliche. I though the redhead equels hotheat thing was a myth." Ivy mused.

"Nah. It's not red. More of a bright orange." Holly laughed.

I giggled to myself."Okay...okay. I'm comming. Geez. And Ari _is_ getting irratable."

Arianna Gerrites hissed as everyone laughed. Arianna's temper was as 'red' as her hair that was a brilliant umber, short and spiky. She never shouts at her fellow Angels but at everyone else, she blows off so quickly. She had been in the war by dressing up as a boy and soon climbed the ladder to a group leader where her troops were led into an abandoned town. She was bitten but the vampire got distracted and killed her troops, leaving her bleeding in the steet and was found a few years later by Danni. She discovered that she could change her own, and anyone elses apprearance at will.

Dalinni Kah'zic was considered a goddess when she was a child in a village by a tribe in Peru. Her mother, frightened at what she could do, abandoned her in a forest. She can't remember much about about her transformation or how she was bitten but when she woke as a vampire, she realised what she had become because of Aztec legend's. She discoved the vegaterian diet and kept to it for a few hunderad years before going out around people where she changed her name to Danielle after a girl she met at a bus stop. She realised that her telekenisis had intensified as a vampire. She got lonely so she traveled the world, searching for ones like her where she came across Arianna, Holly and Ivy. She seems to show the most leadership, but she doesn't want to be our Coven's leader so she suggested rianna but Arianna didn't want it so we have no Coven leader although Holly was more then happy to take it.

Holly and Ivy Celeste. The Blond twins. They are identical apart from Holly has ringletts and Ivy's is strait. Their hair is almost white blond and their skin is so pale that it's almost the same colour only more creamy. They lived in the early 1900's in England but they lived with their father who traveled to America and they followed but he got caught in the wave of the Spanish Influenza along with so many others. After he died, they selpt on the streets, alone but where bitten by a vampire just after he killed a drunk tramp, who managed to stop himself before running off, not knowing they they were still alive. They ran on their own, trying to control their thirsts but got overcome by the bloodlust. Holly and Ivy have killed the most humans out of us, apart from the fact that they are almost the youngest to the life, apart from me. They have the most amazing powers. Opposits. Holly can manipulate and create Fire and Ivy can do the opposit, but with Ice.

And me? I am Bree Swallow. I use to be called Bella Swan, that was before i was a vampire. Before i 'died.' I was living with my vampire sweetheart when i got hit by the car. Arianna found me and carried me to Danni. Apparently i looked liuke her sister who had drowned as a little girl. So Danni changed me. I searched for Edward and yet...i still couldn't find him. It was as if he had been wiped off the face of the earth. He is one of the only things i think of. When i woke as a vampire, they asked me my name. I remembered my first experiance of a newborn vampire i saw. That scared, bloodthirsty Bree who wanted to kill me. I didn't think twice and said that i would be called Bree. They were very suprised that i knew about vampires.

So here we are. Thirty years later and flying cars have yet to be invented and i have yet to find the Cullens. We have to hunt before we go to school. In Cape Avala. We have a beautiful house by the river. Avala hold one main attraction for me. Just from the Beach i can see St. James island and beyond that, La Push. Washington's Olympic Pensulea was the best place for us. It was the rainiest place in the USA.

"HURRY UP, BREE!" Shouted Ari. They know my real name but they call me Bree so we get use to it. Forks High School had burned down so we were going to the local High School.

"Okay...okay!"

I ran downstairs and saw four pissed off vampires waiting for me.

"About time." Muttered Ivy.

"Hey Ari, do the change." Holly said. Arianna's Metamorphagus power was brilliant. Now, our once golden (and Red/Amber in the case of the twins) eyes, were changed. Mine were changed to brown. It wasn't my brown but more of a hazelnut colour with bits of orangey gold. Arianna's changed to a brilliant green, Danni's shaded over to a mauve/purple that complamented the rich brown undertone of her skin. Holly's turned a magnificent Cyan/Steel and Ivy's turned a dark blue/grey. Arianna wasn't too good of subtlety and had too much of a creative streak in her to miss out on making us all look good. It didn't matter that Arianna's brilliant green eyes were probably more creepy then the Gold.

"Done." Arianna examined her haniwork.

"Let's Hunt!"


	2. Chapter 2

_To "Deams Turn To Words" for, no matter how absolutly kooky or crazy my idea's there's allways a faithful review from her. Thankyou so much!_

**_I'm Afraid  
To be alone  
I'm Afraid  
That one day you'll find out  
You'll be amazed  
At the secrets i keep  
You'll be amazed  
At my mouth of lies  
I'm too afraid  
To come clean  
My life is free  
In the House of Cards _**- Madina Lake

We hunted. I have yet to tell the others about the werewolves in La Push so i'm glad none of them strayed too far and cross the boundry line. And thats out of the way. Since we just hunted the colour in our eyes naturally dilutets slightly so it's way less freaky now. Sort of...

"It's four o' clock. We have quite a while yet. Wanna walk?" Asked Danni.

"Or swim?" Mocked Arianna, smirking.

"I wanna take Bella's car!" Squeeled Ivy.

"Yeah. It has an amazing sterio system installed now. You haven't seen it yet, Arianna. It's awsome." Holly was obsessed with music. It was practically her life. It was one of the only things that was different then her sister. Holly loved bands like Muse, The Academy Is..., Madina Lake and My Chemical Romance. Ivy was more of a Rhianna, Lil' Kim, Christina Agulara girl.

"I told you. I use to live here so people might know the name Bella Swan and she's dead. Get use to calling me Bree." What i didn't say out loud was that 'people' were more like 'vampires called cullen' but they don't need to know that.

* * *

My 260R Volvo pulled into the parking lot. I was suprised, after i turned into a vampire, that Edward was right. Driving fast was almost compulsary. When they were going to buy me a car, they asked what one i wanted. I didn't have to think twice to choose exactly the same as Edwards. But mine has beautiful car graphics and was in black.

Arianna works as a mechanic in any car shop we can.  
She owns a Jaguar XJ series in black but Ivy and Holly, who are pretty artistic, custom painted beautiful patterns of flames and a picture of a jaguar. They have customised all of our cars.  
Mine have green, red and black pictures of japanese writting, animes, barbed wire and ravens all over it. (IMAGE IN PROFILE)  
Danni's Landrover LRX is a navy blue with white celtic designs.  
And the Twins own matching Merc R8 Killers. Holly's is a light silver and Ivy's is a metalic slate colour. Holly also owns a Moterbike with orange flames on it to match her power.

Most of our money is from the Twins. They were dead rich (, no pun intended,) when they were human and inheratid their fathers money when they were controled enough to go to court. Us others get jobs as often as we can.

I looked at the other cars there and mine was certainly the flashiest. There were some pretty sturdy looking Pergeuts and Siats but most of them were pretty old looking. I did see an old Chevy which tugged at my heartstrings again.

* * *

We walked into the schools reseption. I noted that it was freakishly similar to Forks High. The woman looked above her half moon specticals at us and frowned.

"The newcommers, i assume? Names?"

"Dannielle Caisic, Holly and Ivy Celeste, Arianna Gerrites and I'm Bree Swallow."

"How old are you all?" The reseptionist asked.

"Were seventeen." I lied. Holly, Ivy and Arianna were young 19 but they looked younger. Danielle was about 16 and I was 18 when i was changed.

"Now, your application forms seem to be lacking parental/guardian signatures from all of you."

"Were orphans." Danni siad. It was an easy lie. People didn't pressure to talk to you. "We were best friends in our orphanage in London and we moved here for Education."

The receptionist blushed slightly and nodded. She handed us all a map and our sceduels. We were all taking similar subjects apart from we had one subject different then anyone else. Holly took Drama, Ivy took Art, Danni took Media Studys, Arianna took Physics and I took Biology. Other then that we each had the same timetable. English, PE, Trig, Music and then last lesson trhat we all had different. Maybe i was better at PE now that i wasn't a klutzy mortal.

A small voice made all all turn around in the parking lot...and my heart shattered. "Hello. I'm Alice. I can tell your vampires because of your smell. What's with the eyes?"

"My Power. I can change apprerances." Arianna said in a flat tone. "You are vampires right?"

I turned to Danni and whispered very quietly. "It's them...The Cullens." And i protected all our minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I rember our first kiss  
The butterflys,  
I know you felt them too  
I can still taste your lips  
That night i wrapped up  
All my love in you_**- Madina Lake

I am a shield. I can protect vampires or humans or werewolves from vampires powers. When i was human i was subject to only non-mental abilitys but now i can block them aswell.

Alice was exacly as i remembered her. The same thin features, the same black hair. And behind her was a M3 red-top convertible that contained five vampires that were getting out of the car, looking curiosly at us.

"Yeah. My whole family are vampires. You are vegaterians right?"

"Sure." I said.

Alice looked at me and smiled. "Whats your names?"

I did a double take. Didn't she recognise me?

"I'm Arianna. This is Danni, Holly and Ivy. And That's Bree, she's our coven leader."

"Am i?" I asked.

"Yeah. Last night we decided that you should."

"Oh..." I muttered. I turned to Alice. "It's nice to see fellow vegaterians. Your the first ones we've run into."

"That's not strictly true, Bree. There was the Amazon coven."

"Bree wasn't with us then. I don't think she was BORN then. Ivy and I had only just joined." Holly said.

Jasper walked over and hugged Alice from behind, it looked quite protective...from us? Probably.

Danni scensed my fear so she made light. "Hello. We're the Angel Coven. It will be fasinating to hear your stories. We should get together sometime."

Jasper looked at each of us in turn, sencing our moods probably and so i made sure that the shield was strong so that he couldn't sence my slight fear.

"We should talk at lunch and then at your house."

"Okay."

My coven turned to go to English and i turned around.

And in the first time in 20 years i saw him

* * *

APOV

"Well, what do you think?" I asked after filling the rest of my family in on my conversation with the Angel Coven.

"Cool power and definatly handy. At lunch we'll ask them about their other powers. If any." Rosalie said.

"Angel Coven? Sounds sorta weird. Don't it?" Emmet said.

Jasper grunted.

"Hey, What's up Jaz?" I asked.

"There not there. I can't feel their emotions. It's like somethings pushing me back."

Edward looked up, saddness filled his eyes as they met mine and fell back down again. Poor Edward. That reminded him of her. Bella. We didnt say her name anymore. It hurt him too much. We were only just able to save him in Volterra when he tried to kill himself again.

"They were all very attractive. What do you think Eddie?" This earned him a punch from me into his gut. Edward scowled at Emmet.

"Ow! HEY!" Emmet shouted.

"Alice. It's been twenty years. Bella would want Edwarde to be happy."

Edward hissed. "Shut it. You hated her. Just shut up!" He muttered.

I seemed to be the one protecting Edward recently. I put my amr around his shoulders. "Hey! Be happy, okay? And if that's too much then at least don't be sad."

* * *

_BPOV_

I had endured the first four lessons and i realisled that i wasn't bad at PE anymore. We now had Lunch and then doubble period last lesson. I had Biology. But Now, i had joined up with my coven and we were going to the canteen.

"Me? The coven leader?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? It's only temperarry though." Ivy warned me.

"Oh...Oh?" I was confused.

Holly giggled. "Youve found them. Your family and soon you won't be Bree Swallow anymore. You'll be Bella Cullen. That's how it's suppost to be."

I smiled at my best friends. "I love you all so much, guys." I hugged them. "I'm not going to tell them strait away. I'm going to be more subtle. Maybe let them work it out for themselves."

* * *

We walked arm in arm to the table at four Cullens were sitting. Wait...four? I saw Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Where was Edward.

"Hey. Where's the other one? There were five of you this morning." I asked, trying to sound casual.

Alice turned to face us and motioned that we sit down. She looked sad. "That's Edward. He doesn't sit with us at lunch."

I tryed not to let my concern or dissaproval be vocalised in jy voice when i answered. "Where is he then?"

"In the car." Rosalie said.

They were on one side of the table and we where on the other.

"Shall we introduce each other?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I'm Danni Cahzic. I was born in 126 BC and i was part of an Aztec village. I have telekinisis. I can move objects with my mind. I can show you later."

"I'm Arianna. I was bitten when i was in Germany leading a small group of troops. The vampire killed my troops after thinking i was dead. I can change appearances."

"Im Holly and this is my twin Ivy. Chliched names, huh? We were bitten after our father died of the spanish Influenza in America when we were in the streets, a rouge vampire, adter killing an old tramp, bit us but then ran away. I can control fire."

"And i control Ice! cool huh?"

"I'm Bree Swallow. I almost died in a car accident so the Angel Coven changed me. This was about two decades ago. Before that i was pretty boring. You know! Thinking her life is so important, yada yada! I'm a shield to powers." I made some weird hand movement that was very blase.

"Oh! Thats why Jaz couldn't feel your emotions!"

And so they each lurched into their own storys about how they were changed and their life but i knew what bits they had edited out.

"And..what about this...Um...Edward? Did you say his name was?" I asked.

"Well..." Rosalie sighed. "It's complacated. You might now understand. Hell, i still don't."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm boardminded." I said.

"Bree? Have you ever been in love so much that it hurts. Did you have a boyfriend or a mate?" Alice looked at me, sincire.

This question took me by surprise and i automatically wanted to answer no...but i wanted to be slightly trutheful.

"Well...yes! He was too good for me. Smart and handsome. This was when i was human. I was incredulous how he could love me. Some mediocher intelligent, mildly pretty female. But he was mine. We could even have gotten married...but then there was the accident. I tried to search for him but i gave up." I said. Holly and Ivy placed their arms around me, comphorting me.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Arianna asked.

"Well, Edward was. With a human!"

And she told me a story i knew so well. In detail, through the eyes of Alice Cullen. In detail i saw James' death and the fight against victoria. Of corse it was shortened down. It got to a few days before the wedding and the car smacking into me.

"And then she died. Edward allways makes trips to the Forks cematary to sit on her grave. Since then, he's never been the same."

My friends never heard the whole story and it was quite interesting to hear their gasps or random muffled shouts. I tried to imatate them.

"Poor boy. No wonder he wants to be alone." Ivy murmered.

"He mostly does. He only sits alone when he's exceptionally upset about something."

"And what was he upset about?"

"Well...Emmet made a stupid comment about you girls and...maybe _dating_ again."

"Why did he do that! That is SO insensitive!" I almost shouted. Everyone stared at me and if i were human i would have blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's really none of my buisness."

"No. Your right. It was very insensitive." Alice glared at Emmet.

And the bell rung shrilly.

"What have you lot got next?"

"Drama."

"Art."

"Physics."

"Media."

"Biology."

"I guess we'll see you later. I know i have Physics with Arianna and Emmet." Jasper said, he hugged Alice and stood up and swiftly exited the room.

We all parted after bidding each other goodbye.

* * *

I walked into biology...and then the Deja Vu hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how you carved your way into my heart  
And i don't know how you snuck your way into my house  
But i know that i'll regret what i did  
And i know i'll regret it forever as i throw my life away - **_Madina Lake_

I'd been here before. I'd swear i had. The classroom was almost exactly the same as Forks High. The Teachers could be related. The studants the same array of skruffy, stupid children. And the thing which centered it. _Him..._

Him sitting next to the only spare seat. If i had a heart, it would have stopped. I gathered up my remaining sanity and ignored the tearing stabbing pains in my chest at seeing him.

I walked up to the teacher, exactly like my first day at Forks and he made me introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Be...Bree Swallow and i moved here with some of my friends from Alaska where we grew up in an orphonage." This was our rehearshed story. Three years ago we were living in Alaska. I had stressed a desire to go there since it was where Edwrad and I were going to live for a while.

His eyes flickered upwards and backdown again. His eyes were almost the very same black on the first day aswell but the purpleish bruises under his eyes showed that the black eyes were not created by the blood lust...but from over a few months of not feeding. The teacher whos name i forgot almost as instantly as he told me, pointed me to the place next to Edward and i smiled and made my way over to him. He cleared the des so that my space was clear.

"Your Edward right?" I whispered low so that none of the humans could hear me. "My Coven didn't see you in the Caffeteria. Nice to finally meet some fellow vamps." I grinned and was glad that i had no heartbeat that would fail my perfect facade of lighthearted friendlyness.

He raised one eyebrow in the expression that i had fallen in love with almost immediatly and he turned to look at his notes. I looked at them behind my hair and was shocked. They were small little drawings. Tiny sketches of Bella. Of me...but as a human. I had definatly changed a lot. I had...forgotten...No wonder Alice didn't regognise me.

I took out my notebook and started taking notes on the lecture. Well,... pretending to. I was writting down random snippets of informationj i remembered from the many times i had heard this speech whilst faing a look of interest. Secretly, i was counting Edwards slow, steady breaths. I could heard EVERYTHING. One girl was secretly texting on her mobile and some guy was asleep, snoring lightly.

It hhad been quite a while since the Angel coven had come into such a populated place. Mainly because of the tiny incident a few years ago. I was so absorbed it took me quite a whiloe to notice that Edward was staring, Fustratedly at me. Almost the same at that time in the caffetiria. It was because he couldn't read my mind.

I let down my shield momenterraly. _"Geese. Do you mind? My head is 'PRIVATE' so no trying to break my defences. It's distracting and annoying the HELL out of me, kay?"_ i put it back up.

I wanted to laugh when he jumped slightly in the air and stared at me.

I whispered to him quickly again. "I'm a power shield. I can block vampires powers affecting me, or anyone i want to shield. I can, at will, take down my shield whenever i want. Hany huh?" I said cheerily.

"It's fustrainting." He mumbled. "Can you take it down. It's annoying to not know what people are thinking." Just like with Human-me.

I nodded understandingly. Of corse it was annoying. Just another thing to remind him of his 'decesed' beloved. "Oh, right." I siad, Trying to sound uncomfortable and comforting at the same time.

He flashed a glare at me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh, just something Alice said." I muttered, self-consiusly. His stare was terrifying, yet somehow, still painfully beautiful.

He sighed and talked under his breath about Alice and keeping her mouth shut. I had never heard him be like this before. He started on his drawings and started a new one. It was very quick as he shaded in the hair...the lips, the eyes. My hair...my lips...my eyes. He saw me looking.

"Is that her?" I asked, trying to sound non-intersested. He nodded. "Can i see?" He passed it over to me.

"Here." He said.

I, ever so gently, took it towards me. "Your a brilliant drawer. I'm rubish." I sighed fakely and i KNOW it sounded fake but he didn't comment. I looked at the detail. I noticed something. In all of the images, Bella and Edward were so close. Allways touching in some way. When i was human, it wasn't much like that. There was allways this slight...distance. A hesitance. The fear that was a sword dangeling above me. The fear that if we got too close...he would lose control.

The bell rang and i put all my stuff away quickly. "I guess i'll see you later." He said.

"Oh, My coven and yours are meeting at your house. Just a formal gathering and whatnot. See you. Oh, here are your drawings..."

I gave the shhet of paper to him and flinched slightly as he took it.

We both walked in opposit directions to get to our car.

I was in shock. The electrical charge still jolted through my veins whenever i touched him.

From his expression before, it was the same for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's late at night and the worlds asleep  
And i'm trying not to think  
I take some pills cus my mind bleeds  
I'm thinking 'what is wrong with me?'  
Cus the only thing i know about honesty  
Is every lie i've told that you believe**** - **_Madina Lake_

"Okay? So we go in, talk and get this over with?" Arianna said.

"Pluss find out more about them. That Jasper is cute." Ivy mused.

"Nah! Did you see the way he was around Alice." Holly contradicted.

"Concentrait, people." Arianna said.

"Hah! People?"

"Well, okay. Vampires."

"Arianna is right girls. This will be important to Bella." Danni said.

"Bree." I corrected.

"Bree. I'm Sorry. Bree." Danni smiled at me. "Why arn't you telling them?"

I smiled at this. "Beacuse. Holly said it before. I might not be with you any longer and i want some last...fun!" I grinned and they did aswell.

"So, how long are you not going to tell them who you really are? The Cullens wont take it very...well..." Ivy mused.

I sighed. "I know. Thats one of the reasons why i'm delaying it as much as i can without losing their position." I did a double check on what i said. "Oh. Gods! I sound like some sort of secret agent."

"You watch too much TV Bree." Holly laughed.

"Ari? Can you change our eyes back to normal just to comfort them slightly more that we are vegaterians?" I asked.

Danni grinned. "We made the right decision girls. This one is a leader. Great thinking."

"But what about Ivy and me? The Cullens might not like it." Holly asked.

"Well? They might not like it but if they don't then i don' like them." Arianna said.

Arianna changed all our eyes to gold and returned The Twin's back to their reddish amber colour. That incident. The girls wanted to find the vampire who created them, using his scent but it led them to the busy city of chicago where they were not that use to the overwelming scent of human blood so they lost control and drank the blood of a buisness man. Ever since, they have been trying so hard to fight it but it's still hard with too much of a sudden impact.

* * *

We walked in and saw everyone. When the girls were introduced to Carlisle they found it hard to keep coherant speech. The open lighting in their open house emfizised their beauty even more.

"Yeah, gfmh...ugh! Nice...yeahhhhaah! Wow. Umm..."

"I apologise for my Coven members. This is probably the first time they've ever seen vampire males." I rolled my eyes. "Honestly. Didn't you lot ever date when you were human?"

"I fought. I don't date." Arianna scowled.

Ivy and Holly shook their heads. "Nah! Boys are pathetic in England. Stuck up twots."

"Dating wasn't really around when i was human." Danni mused.

I sighed. "Oh, well. It's nice to meet you, Carlisle. And you must be Esme? I love your house. It's so...open and light. We rent a dingy little shack on an island next to St. James' island. It's horrible. I'd prefer to sleep outside. But we have a garage on land."

"Thank you." Carlisle shook each of our hands in turn and Esme smiled at us. "Car obsessed are you? Then you'll become great friends with these lot."

"Theres a whole year to talk cars." Alice said. "And i'm looking foreward to it."

"Yeah, there is. Now, just so you know, there is a group of werewolves in a reservation in La Push which is right next to St, James Island. We have a treaty with them but if they come across you, they wont think twice of destroying you." Jasper said.

"Not the real Children of the Moon, surely? I thought Caus from the Volturi hunted them across siberia till near extinction." I said.

"You seem quite well imformed, Bree. We understand that you were the last to be changed, yes?" Rosalie said. It sounded like an accusation. So itr wasn't that she just didn't like Bella. She didn't like intruders on her family.

"She makes it her buisness to be informed about everything." Danni said.

"You are right. The Quillettes are just shape-shifters whose transformation is just pure coincidence that it's a wolf shape." Edward spoke. This was the longest sentence i had heard bim speak in 20 years. His voice filled me with confidence.

"We'll be happy to tell the Quillettes that you will be in the area and we will explain to them that you are vegaterians." Carlisle spoke but hesitated when his eyes met the Twins red/amber.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. We were exposed to fresh blood not to long ago. We've been 'veggies' for at least a few months." Holly said.

Carlisle nodded. "You can all come with us if you like to explain to them." Esme said.

Everyone agreed and filed out i wanted to have a quick look around so i waited to be last so that maybe i could sneak back quickly. Unfortunatly, Emmet stayed behind aswell. He stared at me.

"Are you going or not?" He asked.

I wouldn't rise to it. "Are you?"

"Don't play games with me, Bree Swallow." He paused slightly. "If that is your real name."

I couldn't talk. "W-w...wha...h-ho...ergh..."

"Don't play dumb either.I heard part of your little conversation outside: _'How long are you going to wait 'till you tell them who you really are, Bree? The Cullen's won't take it very well.'_ Honestly, Bree. We won't and if you don't tell your secret soon then i'll make everyone aware of it's esistance." He growled.

"Emmet. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't like people messing with my family, s'all. Some of them have been hurt enough!"

"Like Edward?" I asked. His face darkened.

"Yes. Exactly like Edward. I don't want your coven becoming too close if your going to hurt Alice and Edward by keeping something, like your identaty. Alice seems to like you and Edward? Ah, hell. Who knows what's going on with him? but he's started talking a little more ever since you lot came!"

"i do. That's why i'm here. Emmet. Just let me tell them, okay? Don't tell Rose anything or anyone else. Do it for your brother and sister." And with that i walked out, leaving a confused Emmet behind me.

I hated being too cryptic. It was fustraiting. At least that confrentaition would speed up them figuring it out.

I just hoped Emmet wouldn't ruin it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**We walk past a dead end street  
To the top of the hill so we can be alone  
Under the moon it's beautiful  
The stars clear the black of night  
When i'm with you - **_Madina Lake_

Fortunatly, none of the wolves regognised me. Carlisle explained our appearance and the werewolves, grudgedly, accepted our appearance and made the treaty with us. It was good to see Jacob again although i didn't speak to him. He had cut his hair and it looked like it was done with a pair of rusty garden sheers.

"Well, that went well. I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school." Danni said.

"Achally, no. It's going to be sunny so we're going to bunk." Alice said.

"Really? That's good. I guess we'll be hanging around our house all day. Who wants to sit through the same lessons?" Ivy muttered to Holly.

"Well, i'm exploring the forests." I said. "It's really..._green_ here."

We all waved goodbye to the Cullens and set off back to our house.

"Well, i guess i'll see you lot later." I said.

* * *

I walked and walked. I thought about what Emmet had said. Hopefully he was too confused by what i had said to tell the others. He doesn't have any real prove as to who i am but he knows i'm not who i say. Arianna can change appearances. Maybe he thinks i'm some girl from the Volturi coming to destroy their family. Or maybe a friend of James'. I wouldn't blame Emmet to be causious around me.

I broke into the clearing where i was looking for. Mine and Edward's meadow. The flowers were out of season so the grassy floor was bare of much colour except for green.

And, on the other side of the meadow, i saw an untidy mop of bronze hair. I intook breath sharply. I didn't smell him on the journy here as i was too busy with my thoughts on Emmet.

"Hey, Edward!" I called.

He sat bolt upright and when his eyes met mine he smiled slightly. I walked over to him and leant against a nearby tree.

"This place is beautiful. I'm glad i stumbled across it."

"It is very charming." Edward murmered.

"So, how are you?"

"Small talk really isn't your thing is it?" He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope."

"Well, i guess _'how are you'_ is better then commenting on the weather."

"Definatly. The weather really depends on your perspective of it." I walked out of the shade of the trees and into the sun and sat, crossed-legged, next to him.

"So, how are you liking Washington?"

"I use to live here when i was human, once. I was staying with a friend. It hasn't changed much. Still very green...and wet."

"Yeah. That's why we like it here."

"A permanent settleling, huh? We're allways moving about just to be sure." I said. A burst of sun broke through the clouds again and the rays shimmered across our skin.

"Listen, if i'm annoying, don't think i'll be offended if you want to leave." He raised one eyebrow

"Oh, no. Your great company. It's you i feel sorry for. I'm pathetically rubish at conversation." I laughed dryly.

"I can't disagree there." He said and i punched his arm playfully he laughed slightly.

"Well, gee. That certainly ups my confidence levels." I muttered.

"Okay, i'm sorry. I guess we're damned for small talk, eh?"

I sighed. "Do you want to try another feble attemp at conversing? Or akward scilence good enough for you?"

"Now why would it be akward?" He cocked his eyebrow again and my heart melted slightly...again. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't we try for conversation?"

"Okay. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"I think Alice pretty much told you the height and width of i. What about you?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, my life was pretty boring until i met this guy. Sweet and caring. We were going to get married. Then when i '_died'_ i couldn't see him again so i stayed with the girls who saved me from the car wrekage. That's about all the interesting things in my life so far up until we met another vegaterian coven. That's pretty much up to date. Anything that Alice didn't tell us?"

He stayed in scilence for a while and dropped our eye contact. This fustraited me and i wished i knew what he was hiding from me.

"You can tell me, you know." I murmered. His head lifted up and eyes eyes made contact again. Gold to gold.

"It's getting late." He muttered. "You better get back to your house before your coven worries."

"Oh, they wont worry...much." I stared at the sky above. "It's going to rain soon and i don't have to be Alice to know that." He smirked and stood up.

"I guess i'll see you, Bree." He held out his hand to pull me up from off the ground. I took it and felt that electrical charge again. As he helped me up i squeesed his fingures in a reasuring way.

"Yeah, i guess i'll see you.

* * *

When i got home, i found someone unexpected in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sometimes i try not to hate myself  
For everything i never said  
When you were here  
And so i'm burning up the photographs  
Of what was a perfect past  
'Cuz i'm still here - **Madina Lake_

I almost screamed but when i saw who it was, then i just felt anger.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

He turned his large body to face me, it wasn't the anger i was expecting from him due to recent events. Instead, Emmet's face was chisled with confusion and worry. He hesitated, as if to say something and then stopped mid-movement. He then moved away from the middle of my room and sat on my sofa. Then my stomache dropped to the bottom of my body.

Oh no. In the middle of my room, two floorboards had been removed and the contents of my human life spilled over from it's hiding place. Bella's Photos, CDs, Keys, Drawings everywhere. Everything that i had managed to sneak out of Charlie's house in the past twenty years. I looked down, thinking of what i would say.

"B-bella?"

I looked up and my eyes met with Emmet's gold. I nodded, briefly. Then felt my whole body being crushed. Emmet was laughing as he hugged me so much i felt it damaging my bones even though i was almost as strong as him now.

"Gah! Emmet...Need ta breathe here. Well, not technically but you get the idea." I laughed with him.

He let me go and i punched him on the shoulder. "Oh, gods, Bells. Your _alive!" _He thought about this for a while. "Well, not technically." He copied me and we both grinned.

"How did you survive that car hitting you?"

"This coven found me and saved me. Lucky it was a vegaterian coven, hey!" I joked.

"Why arn't you telling Edward?"

"Remember when Edward left? Well, i would never have gotten through without Jacob. He needs to find his Jacob."

"And Jacob being you?" He said.

"Obviously."

"But that's like Edward leaving and Edward comming back dressed up as Jacob, then making you feel all better and revealing himself to be Edward."

"It's better then Edward leaving...Edward comming back with me all broken." I contradicted.

"Fair point."

I just started grinning like crazy. "It's brilliant to know that i don't have to keep secrets to everyone."

"Yeah. Just the love of your life and the rest of his family except his mental older brother."

I snorted. "Technically, Edward's older."

It was his chance to snort. "Well, _technically_, we're both dead."

I grinned. "It's a funny old world isn't it?"

* * *

The next day we bunked. Mine and Edward's class was doing blood typing so our covens decided to stay off with us and both our coven's went hunting. I noticed that Holly and Ivy kept trying to flirt with Jasper and Carlisle alot. But Jasper seemed to find Arianna's company very interesting. They had both fought in the army in probably the same war so they had alot in comman. Alice and Rosalie listened carefully to Danni's YEARS of life stories. Emmet talked with me a bit until Rosalie pulled him away and she scowled at me as i smiled plesantly back.

Edward walked over to me. "Wow. Rosalie really hates me." I muttered. I just had to smile, it reminded me of the good old human days.

"Why are you smiling?" Edward asked, one eyebrow raised again.

I looked at him and muttered: "Nothing."

"Just ignore her, like everyone else. She hates everyone."

"I believe you." He smiled slightly.

"The twins are really starting to annoy Jasper. It's driving him crazy when he's talking about guns to Arianna." He mused, smiling again at his brothers discomfort.

"Why guns? Honestly, she's a vampire for crying out loud. Why would she need one?"

"Well, i can tell you if you like." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "But your shields blocking me, so i can't."

"And it's staying that way." No way was i going to. They knew my secret so they were being shielded. Which reminded me. I searched the air for Emmet's light and covered his mind aswell. "We're keeping our futures, thoughts and feelings safe."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "God, it's so annoying."

"I know. The Volturi hunted down the Twins for their powers but i kept them hidden so i can't take down the shields as the Volturi could then find us and i like it here."

"What are the Twin's powers?" He asked.

I grinned. "Ivy, Holly! Stop flirting and show the Cullen's what you can do." I shouted over to them Ivy sulked for a bit but Holly grinned like a maniache.

Arianna ran over to my side with Danni following. "No, way! They almost burnt down the house last time." Arianna said and this was followed by Jasper and Alice laughing.

"Do you see a house?" I asked.

"No but a whole forest in the wettest part of the US is hardly better." Danni said.

"Oh, come on spoil sports." Holly giggled.

Holly summoned a large fireball and made it blaze trails in the air but she was careful to not let it touch any trees. The pattern in the air was so complex that it wouldn't be seen with human eyes. Everyone whistles apresiativly and clapped. At the end of her show, she wrote her name in the air and flung the ball of flame at a tree.

"Holly!" Screamed Rosalie. "What did you do?"

"Wait." Edward muttered to her.

Ivy stepped foreward and outstretched her hand. The fire grew cold and then, patches of ice spread across the surface of the bark. She moved her hands in flowing motions that created a spiderweb of ice in beetween two trees. She created sculptures and made it snow just in our clearing. After she was done everyone clapped.

I picked up a snowball and threw it at Edward who then scowled at me before chucking one at me at lightning speed.

And the fight began.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Where did I go wrong  
Choking on the difference  
Between me and the world  
And ever since you've been gone _-** _Madina Lake_

Edward smirked as the snow hit my neck then started going down my back. Everyone else started laughing. Emmet pulled another handful together of the snow and threw it at Rosalie who glared daggers at him before chucking one back. Esme, to the suprise of everyone, pulled together a handful of snow and threw it at Edward.

"Now now. Be nice to the lady." She smiled at me before being hit by a snowball from Carlisle who was aiming for Jasper. Rosalie hurled as much snow as possible at her husband and continued to hunt him.

Total chaos ensued. Alice and Edward had the edge, being able to know if you were going to be hit did that. Of corse my coven were free of that so i teamed up with Danni to take every oppitunity to our advantage. She got Alice as many times as possible and i threw loads at Edward. His face looked so cute when he had that fustraited look on, trying to somehow break my shield.

"Hey, catch!" Emmet sneaked up behind me and pleated me with about five of them. Three i managed to fly in other direstions but two hit me on the legs.

"Oh, your dead." I muttered. "Hey, Rosalie! He's over here." I shouted.

"Crap." Emmet yelped before scurrying away with Rose hot on his tail.

I suddenly felt a snowball hit me in the face. It wouldn't have hurt considering it's not very hard to my skin and about as cold as us. But the fact that it had been thrown at an impossibly fast speed by Edward. Yeah...it kinda hurt.

I growled and turned to face him. He was laughing. "Edward Cullen. You are a dead man."

"I know." He grinned before shooting into the forest, out of the clearing.

* * *

I rolled the largest snowball ever with the help of Danni. It was about the size of a small car. It took hardly any time at all, especially with Ivy over us, freezing it as we whent

"Hey, Danni. What direction is he in?" I asked her.

"Thirty degrees west of right in front of Holly." She answered.

She adjusted her position. She was siting down of the snow with her legs lying in front of her and her back leaning against a tree.

"Okay, when Danni says now, use the tree to suport you as you straiten out your legs to propell it into the trees. Got that." I said.

"Rodger." Holly and Danni said.

"I wanna watch the impact."

* * *

I followed his scent into the trees. He was sitting down next to a tree. Perfect. He didn't notice me aproch.

I heard a distant 'now' echo off the trees and a split second later, a blue ice ball flew at sonic speed right towards Edward. He barely looked up before it wached him right in the face.

I laughed and my coven ran beside me, laughing their heads off as, when the shards of glass fell away, the not-very-happy face of Edward was staring at us with a very not-amused look as he glared daggers at us.

"Hey! Now where even." I said, grinning. I walked over to him and offered my hand. He took it and pulled himself up. In his other hand was a small mountain of white snow that he flicked into my face.

"No, _now_ where even." He said, laughing.

I laughed with him, not noticing a large patch of ice that i tripped up on, quite gracefully might i add, especially since Edward caught me under the arms and hauled me up. Afterwards he looked quite embarrased.

"Thanks for the snowball. Really livened my day a bit." He laughed again before speeding into the clearing where everyone else was.

Holly lifted her hands and all the snow melted there were cries of anoyance in the clearing.

We giggled. "Come on." Danni said.

We marched back into the clearing.

"Well, that certainly was eventful. But if you don't remember, we need to hunt." I said.

And we all set off into depper forests.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I've been torn apart  
I know that you can't hear me but  
I'm still hurt  
And I wish you were here - **Madina Lake_

I felt the rush of adrenelin as i smelt the blood of a deer not too far away. I lept into the air and advanced towards the animal smell. Focused compleatly on the hunt i surged foreward, spurred on instinct. But i would have to fight for my prey. I senced something aprouching. It had been ages since my last meal and i was driven 100% on my prey. My body switched into defence mode. I growled and gained speed as to get to my prey before my advancer.

I saw the female deer and lept...aiming for the jugular. Unfortunatly, so did someone else.

Our bodies colided, creating a loud cracking sound, and we rolled down the hill in a blur, away from the doe.

When we reached the bottom of the hill i closed my eyes and lay still, dizzy from the fall. Aparently so was the person who was pinning me to the ground as they groaned a small "Ow..." and tryed to lift themself off of me. I opened one eye first and then let both my eyes focus of the vampire above me.

"Oh...hello." I said.

Edward rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "Urgh...sorry about that."

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I said, smiling. "Apart from the fact that you scared away my lunch."

"Me? I scared it away?" He said and rolled his eyes.

"So... Awkward scilence, Find way back or Another failed attempt at conversation?"I said, grinning.

He smiled with me and answered. "How bout the last two."

* * *

_EPOV (Yay)_

We walked in a random direction. Well, she walked in a random direction and i followed even though i knew she was going the wrong way. I do't know why i didn't point us in the right direction but for some reason, i wanted an excuse to talk to her longer.

"How bout quick questions?" She asked and i nodded.

"Um...okay. What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue." She smiled as if having a secret joke. That was one of the things that amazed me about her.

"Favorite flower?"

"Freeisures." Again with the wry smile.

"Gemstone?"

I hesitated. "Um... Emerald." I said, seeing the top Bree was wearing. It was green and it made her almost camaflage against the forest.

"Brunette or Blonds?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

I cocked an eyebrow as i answered: "Brunette." She laughed a little and continued.

"Jasper or Emmet?"

"Aw! Come on! That's my family. I don't know." I muttered. "Um...If i'm honest? Emmet is more anoying but more fun to be around."

"I couldn't choose." She said.

"My go. Favorite colour?"

"Today? Purple."

"Really...purple?"

"Yes! Purple."

"Okay." I said. "Gemstone?"

She thought for a while. "I think...Emerald aswell."

"Flower?"

"Violets."

I smirked before i asked the next one. "Blonds or brunettes?"

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Next question."

"Okay! Arianna or Danielle?" I said.

"What? No! There my best friend. There like my family!" She pouted adorably before saying: "...Danielle..."

Wait...adorably? No! Bad thought. This is stupid. I love Bella. My lovely decesed Bella who i will mourn for eternity. Noone could take her place.

"I think we're almost at your home." She said, distracting me from my thoughts.

And we were. We walked up to the front door and found Esme, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle sitting down and Rosalie and Emmet standing up aparently talking to them.

* * *

_BPOV_

Oh, no. He hasn't told them...NO!


	10. Chapter 10

**_They crawl in your hair  
They dig in your bones  
If you let them  
They won't let go  
Let Go - _**_Madina Lake_

BPOV

My eyes widened even further. He promised me. _He promised_! The others looked up at us and i waited for their reaction...to me...to Bella....

"Oh, hey. Rosalie and Emmet just said they had something important to tell us." Carlisle said.

I let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't told them, yet at least. But...what about Rosalie. So what where they talking about? Did she know?

Emmet inhaled. "We're moving, Rose and I."

Everyone gasped and started protesting.

"Only for a little while though, just as a seventh honeymoon." Rosalie said and Emmet allowed himself a small chuckle. "We've found a place in North Dakota."

"But that's so far away." Alice complained.

"No it's not." Emmet said.

"When are you leaving?" Edward said beside me.

"A few hours." This was followed by stunned silence.

"Why?" Esme asked, her face full of compassion.

"We just want some space." Rosalie said.

"We would have gone earlier but Emmet insisted we say goodbye, which means waiting for Edward." Rosalie said. She looked at Edward, annoyedly and seemed to notice me for the first time. She glared at me a little bit.

Edward laughed to himself and i could probably guess at what it was. No doubt, Rosalie's mind was poisonus about me being there. I felt uncomfortable. They didn't know who i was and they were having goodbyes. I wanted to leave them to it but i felt like i had the need aswell.

They said their goodbyes and i was about to leave when Emmet came up to me and grinned. He leaned close to my ear and breathed in a whisper so quite that nobody else would hear.

"See you, ll' sis." I laughed and punched him in the arm again.

After Rosalie had pulled Emmet out of the house, dawn was breaking.

"I'm sorry for intruding." I said. "I should go home."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Your allways welcome to our house, Bree. Your coven are like cousins to us now." This was Alice and i had to smile.

"Bye." Everyone called and i smiled and ran off into the forest. back home.

* * *

"Hey Bella." Danielle called.

"Sorry i was late from Hunting. I ran into Edward and we got talking."

"No problem. You're the fist back. Holly, Ivy and Arianna are still hunting. I was going to search for all of you."

"Sorry." I said again. "Come on, let's go find them."

We exited the house and it didn't take long for us to locate Ivy. She was just on her way back from the house. And we continued searching. By this time it was well into the night. The clouds started to veil the sky in a thick cloud. A light drizzil started in the sky and it blossomed into a storm. Thunder clapped ahead as lightning toughed the ground deeper in the forest somewhere. The rain made it harder to track them down as it washed away the paths of scents and clouded our vision combed through the forest makng sure to cover what we could. We never seperated far away from each other just to be sure.

The bright moon came out from behind some clouds just as lightning flashed again. We were annoyed and worried.

"Wait, can you hear that?" Said Danielle, the water made her curly hair stick to her face.

We could. It was feet. Moving at a vampire speed towards us. We held our breath and waited.

And out from a cluster of trees...Arianna. Her bright red hair was plastered to her face from the rain and she seemed to be having a fit pf hystaria or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running over to her and my throat burned.

It wasn't the rain that was sticking her hair to her face. It was blood...human blood. But it wasn't around her face...just on her clothes and hands. Her eyes were deepest black.

"Holly....it's Holly..." Arianna gasped, clutching her side. "It's....not good...blood...HURRY!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**There's a razor with my name  
It carves my life away  
And I'll find out who's real  
Right now**_**_ - _**_Madina Lake_

BPOV

We ran. We just didn't think. We could smell blood and it seemed that Holly was in trouble...our largest mistake was not thinking first. We just followed Arianna to the clearing.

I gasped and shuddered. There WAS blood everywhere...But in the shadows of red and black i could see a silver-blond head some place away. I ran over to her and wished i hadn't. She was clutching a lifeless body to her face. I could smell the blood. My throat burned and i screamed...the monster who i really was, was tearing it's self out. I paniked, trying to keep a level head. There was too much blood... too much. I swallowed and held my breath and gagged before pulling Holly off the figure. It was an old man, not too rich by the look of him.

Some part of me that was still human inside wondered if he had a partner, family. Maybe even children who would never see their father again.

Holly clawed at me and stratched my face trying to get me off her. Danielle's eyes were pitch black but she held her breath as she pulled Holly off me.

"Help Ivy and Arianna. GO!" Danni screamed at me.

I turned around and Arianna was sitting with her knees to her chin of the floor and her hands entwined in the grass, eyes closed and muttering to herslef...I couldn't see Ivy but when i found her i wanted to be sick. There were three of them. Three mangled bodies with their blood entirly drained from them. I pulled Ivy away from one of the bodies and wimpered as this action drew me nearer the blood.

Arianna looked at me and her eyes were now open, she snarled at me and pounced, tearing at me. Ivy did aswell and my animal instinct fought back. I blocked their powers from working on me to protect me further. Daielle was still controling Holly and i ran over to Danielle with the others snarling after me.

I kept on reminding myself that they were my best friends...it was the bloodlust...they couldn't help it. And i knew that i was right, for i fought back. A ferousios hiss escaped from my lips as i bit and scratched all i could. My brain told me to stop but my body wouldn't listen. I was disconected with myself. Danielle pulled me off the others to protect them from me and i lost it and pushed Danielle off me. She was the only one keeping her head at us fighting. It was me against Holly, Ivy and Arianna now. Holly was the most violent and Arianna clawed the most, screaming her head off.

But i suddenly felt my body being hauled upwards...it was strange when you didn't know you were horizontal in the first place. Arianna must have tackled me to the ground.

I kicked out at the one holding me and hissed, fighting the competitor off me. The blood was still in the air.

"Bree. Stop it." Shouted a voice that brought the sane part of me back. I looked at Arianna and Holly. Arianna was struggeling out of Alices hold, Ivy was being held to the floor by Jasper and Holly was held in a restraint by Carlisle. Esme was watching and she or Danielle had been human, tears would have streamed their faces.

I gasped and wished i hadn't. The blood scent sent my throat burning again. I broke Edward off me and ran into the forest, finding clearer air. I heard Ivy follow me. I kept a clear head and stayed in pure defence mode to just keep her from killing me...but it was unesesary.

"Oh my god." Ivy gasped, Her now red eyes were looking at me in sadness. "Oh, no oh no oh, no."

She ran to the roots of a tree and sat down, dry sobbing hysterically. I ran down next to her and put my arms around her, hushing her.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's fine. You didn't hurt anybody." I muttered in her hair.

"I hurt you." She said, tracing the bloody gashes on my face that were starting to heal. "And i drank human blood...again. I'm a monster." She said, clutching at me again.

I heard feet in the distance. Danielle, Arianna and Esme rushed into the clearing first. Esme saw us sobbing asnd walked over us and started comforting Ivy. I stood up and went to apologize to Arianna at the same time she apologized to me.

"No. I lost control with the blood. I tackled you." Arianna gushed. "My fault."

"It's not your fault. You were brilliant. You didn't go for the bodies at least. I'm not hurt." I said, lying slightly. The cuts from her nails really did smart but i covered up the pain for Arianna and Ivy.

Ivy was lifted off the floor, her arm around Esme's and Danielle's shoulder.

"My son's are going to be here soon and, just to warn you, they don't think. They will just blame you. I'll take Ivy back to her place, she needs calming down." Esme said, giving us a small smile before supporting Ivy's weight as they walked into the forest.

"You can go if you want Ariann. But first, do you know were Holly is?"

She was trying to fight all of the Cullen's at once. It wasn't pretty." Arianna said, shivvering.

Suddenly, a sobbing Holly, with blood down her white dress, came runing into the clearing and ran at me and hugged the life out of me, crying on my shoulder.

And she was followed by Four angry vamires.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sometimes i try so hard  
Just to bury it  
**_**_Pretend that you didn't exist  
So i can be strong  
But i feel sick - _**_Madina Lake_

BPOV

Arianna and Holly were still sobbing near me. Danielle was trying to calm Arianna down. I felt a pang of jealosy at Danielle. How did she develope an almost 'Carlisle-Like' restraint against the lure of the bloodlust. She kept her head so clear.

I heard a loud ripping noise and it took me a while to realise it was me. I was gasping for air and dry sobbing at the same time.

The Cullen's ran into the clearing, growling at us. Edward and Jasper made their way over to us and started yelling at us.

_"Why wern't you more careful?_**" **They shouted at us.

Alice ran over to us and started hissing. I could tell the main reason for her anger. We could have damaged Jasper's control. His pupils were large and black, but he was fighting the bloodlust.

"Stop shouting at us." Holly screamed at Jasper and Edwarde. I hugged her tighter then stepped out of her grasp, leaving Arianna and Danielle to hold her upright.

"It's not Holly's fault." I told them. "It's still hard for her."

"Holly? We wern't talking about her!" Alice hissed at me.

I faultered. "What do you mean?"

"_You!" _Edward shouted at me. His voice was full of pain. I wasn't sure if anyone else registered it.

"What?" Danielle, Arianna and i said in suprise.

"What did Bree do?" Holly wimpered.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "By the way she was attacking all of the others, we asumed that the bloodlust must have overtaken her."

"We havn't seen anything as visious as you before." Alice hissed at me.

"No!" Arianna said. "It was me."

"It was my fault." Holly said. "I killed them...I'm a monster!" Holly fell to the floor, sobbing again.

I took another, proper glance at Holly. In her silver-blond hair, there were streaks of red blood and the pattern of red continued down her dress and across her arms and legs. She looked a reck. Arianna was shivering. Some of the blood from Holly, when we were fighting, had transfered onto her. It was down her front. I didn't know how i looked, but Arianna had tackled me in a pool of the stuff. I could smell it on me.

"From what we saw, Bree appeared to be tackeling all four of you. Where's the other one?" Jasper asked.

"Esme took her to our house to calm down." Arianna said.

"Ivy blames herself." Danielle said.

"So she should." Edward hissed.

Holly growled and hissed something to me. "I don't care about what you say, Bree. But i will kill him if-"

"-Shhh" I interupted her.

"Death threats." Alice scoffed.

"It's not our fault. I was lost in the woods but i caught up with Holly but she wouldn't talk to me. I figured she was on the hunt...and she was..." Arianna chocked out. "I smelt it. The human blood. I was fine but i wanted to follow Holly, to control her. Then...i was too late. I ran and tryed to find the others."

"When we found Holly, there was just so much...blood." Danielle whispered.

"The bloodlust too over me and Ivy." Arianna continued.

"Then Bree tryed to pull all three of us off the bodies." Holly said.

"All three of us! We wern't thinking. We just fought her. There was so much blood." Arianna said.

"That brought Bree closer to the blood, it caught up with her....she lost control aswell." Danielle said. "I was trying to stop them all from fighting."

"Bree stopped us from killing each other." Arianna said.

Everyone was watching the explanation with interest. Everyone except Edward. He was staring at me. A mixture of hate, sadness and confusion on his face.

"Who are you." He muttered. The conversation stopped and evryone looked at him, then at me, and back at Edward again.

"Sorry?" I asked, trying to stopp the hystaria entering my voice.

"Who are you?" He repeted. "We welcome you into our coven's arms and then something that could expose my entire family happens. And i don't b-believe you."

"That one can change appearances." Jasper said, pointing at Arianna. "How do we know that your vegaterians in the first place."

"How do we know your not from the Volturi?" Carlisle said. This was followed by a hiss from Edward.

"Well, Bree?" Edward said, advancing near me. "Or should i call you Heidi instead? No? Chelsea?"

I held in my breath. He looked so beautiful and yet..._terrible._ His golden eyes seemed to be searching my entire soul.

"Leave her alone." Danielle growled. It was such an unexpected sound from her, i jumped slightly.

"I would stop that now if i were you." Holly muttered.

"Threats?" Alice muttered. "Tsk, tsk! Definitly very _Volturi_ of you."

"We're not from the Volturi." Arianna said.

"I understand both sides." Carlisle said. "But i know how we find a hard time believeing you."

"You conceal your real appearance from us." Jasper said.

"I can't see your future."

"And i can't hear what your thinking."

"So, your hiding something." Jasper said.

The Angel coven shouted at the Cullen's and the Cullen's argued back. It was a clash of screams and shouts. I wanted to drown it all out. How i longed for the human ability of sleep to take me. To resue me from my ruined plan. From the pain my loved ones were giving each other...and myself.

Suddenly, the fighting got physical. Alice trew a slap at Arianna who tackled her to the ground, fighting each other. Holly, pulled Alice off her and Carlisle got beetween the three of them, keeping them seperate. It spread. Danielle was keeping Jasper in a headlock and Edward was pulling her off. I just watched, sobbing to myself.

"This is stupid." I mumbled to myself. "This isn't how it was suposed to go."

"What was suposed to go? Did your Volturi master plan for us to willingly come. Did your plan involve us finding out?" Alice shreiked.

"Just tell them Bree!" Danielle shouted.

Everyone looked at me. The cullen's faces potrayed, curiosiy, pain, hate and sadness. But Edward's was a tight mixture of all of them...and something else. It was burning in his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Jasper asked, his eyes boring into mine. I wanted to shudder.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try**_**_ - _**_Emiliana Torrini _

BPOV

I closed my eyes and hung my head. Everyone stared at me, expectedly...waiting.

I broke down, falling to the forest floor. I couldn't control it. The sobs echoes across the trees in the night, in a twisted...ripping sound. Holly sat down next to me withe her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Arianna and Danielle shrugged of the Cullen that they were fighting to stand by me. We all sat there for a moment. I had delayed my tears for so long that, now they were here, they would not cease.

I tried to stop them. It seemed like i was crying on the forest floor for hours. I relaxed slightly, opening my eyes to thank Holly.

And my heart, i could have sworn, shuddered into existance for a beat. Right in front of me, sitting crossed legged, was Edward. Jasper and Alice were kneeling down next to him, staring at me in confusion for my outbreak. Carlisle's face seemed in pain for the suffering of a fellow vampire. Even if they were from the Volturi, he was such a wonderful person that it didn't matter to him if they were.

I reached up to my neck. For years, i kept the engagement ring on a chain around my neck. I lifted the chain and grasped the ring before they could see what i was wearing on the thin silver chain.

"Love me forever — every single day of forever." I whispered into the howling wind, quoting from his proposal to me.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, paralysed. "What?"

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not _human_?." I sobbed to him, quoting again.

He just stared at me. I knew he remembered. How could he not?

"I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." I chocked out hysterically.

The Cullen's, all except for Edward, were staring at me as if i were insane.

"Please forgive me. I _can_ control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now." I said, sincerly.

Holly stared at me as if i had lost it. "What are you talking about?" She hissed into my ear but i didn't even look at me, i was still staring at Edward and he at me.

"It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" I said, sneering at the end. I was struggeling to remember more. Human memories are so foggy.

"I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should." This brough a look of pain onto Edward's perfect face. I wanted to stop...but it was all gushing out now.

I was hyperventilating now. I hadn't realised that i was standing.

"You are _exactly_ my brand of heroine." I laughed. "And so the lion fell in love with the _bloody stupid _lamb" I said, sobbing now, unable to control the tears of anger i had bottled up from the years of absence to my beloved.

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." I said, starting to break down.

"Just stop it." Edward screamed, the anguish and saddness prominent on his face.

_'Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?__' _I thought in my head, letting him hear it. _'Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… __tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, **Bella**. I am not human'

He screamed out loud. "Just stop it." He said. "Bella's dead!" He shouted. "She's_ dead..._"

Seeing the look of pain on his face i knelt down next to him and chuckled. _"_I'm a good liar, Edward_."_ I muttered, grasping his hand and placing the engagement ring in his hand. "I have to be."

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. Not if I live a hundred thousand years." I said, laughing to myself behind the tears, despite the situatuion.

He opened his hand and stared at the ring in his palm for a while before placing it in my ahand and closing my fingures around it in a fist.

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me." Edward whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Just don't ask, okay? Good, good. I would thank my reviewers but i havn't updated this story in a while so...**

**Bye, V!P  
**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**A/N: Omg. When i read the reviews i was getting i started to cry! Thank you all. I was holding the last chapter hostage for a while to make it more emotional. xxx ^_^! Thanks to:**

**_baileyluvsedward, FairyNinjaPrincess, sweet honey92, MrCullensWifey, RosalieHale38, Mr. Norrel, Bananna18, AshtinxTwilight, twiilight-lover243, babbl3, Princess-jazy17, Emmett's Random GF, xoAzraelxo, LupinxBabe1993, high-off-skittles-XP, Emberseve, jayd-n33,_ & _buta-chan_. Then, obviously, _jennyabc _who seems to be reviewing all of my working progresses. :D**

**And especially to _imawesome34_ and _19Twilighter19_. Who's reviews made me want to tear up my school report, stand on a table and scream. YAY! I'm loved! Lol. XP Glad you like this story. I was all set to give up but i'll definitly finish it now!!!**

**If ive forgotten someone who reviewed then thanks to you two!  
**

**

* * *

**I laughed. It started out as a chuckle and then, just like the tears, it burst from my lips. The echoing bursts of my laughter reverberated across the treetops, scaring the Cullen's more then my tears, more then my _word vomit_. Edward stared at me for a while, obviously having some internal struggle showing a disorted confusion of an expression; longing, anguish, fear, desperation, lust all combined into one.

"I-is it..." He whispered once i had stopped laughing. "A-are you?" He gulped, biting his bottom lip in a way that made my frozen heart appear to beat again. "Is it really you?"

"Who else Edward?" I murmered, looking at the floor, sighing to myself. "Who else?"

Alice and Jasper looked, now, scarecd for their brother's sanity. Looking between our strange exchange with wonder on their beautiful faces. How glad i was, at that moment, that Rosalie wasn't there.

"After all this time?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Allways." I looked up and our golden eyes met and, for the first time ever, i saw such weakness in his eyes that i would rip out my heart if it made him stop being sad.

There was a bitter silence that veiled the air so i took his hand and gave it a squeeze. I chuckled to myself.

"Do you really think i would die so easily without a fight?"

He chuckled aswell. "So stubborn." He then became contemplative and spoke. "I'm not very...familiar to situations like this. Of coarse i can allways empathize with _anything_ because i've heard human's going though things...but like i said."

"There's nothing very traditional about you and me." I finished for him. "Although, i think_ i_ said it first, remember?"

He chuckled now. "How could i not? The second best night of my life."

"So you said." I said, laughing.

I was itching to grab hold of him and press his lips against mine. As i looked at his beauty now with vampire eyes, it was harder then ever to control the surge of lust that tingled across my body.

"Um...Bella. I-"

But i never heard what he was about to say, because Alice's head wipped up, looked shockingly at me and flung her arms around me.

"Oh my carlisle! It looked like you. Bella. Is it you? I've missed you so much. But you died...i saw it!"

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, stepping foreward. His face then turned to one of embarasment. He had accused me of working against his family.

"Don't worry Carlisle. Emmet accused me aswell but then, when he found out-"

"-woah, wait! You told Emmet. _Emmet? _Before us? Your best friend and your fiance? Bella! How could you?" Alice said, pouting at me.

"I didn't tell him. He got suspicious of me and looted through our house, trying to find something that could prove that i was an 'enemy.' He then found a box of my stuff. Pictures...the photo album. Stuff like that."

"Alice." Jasper whispered. He then nodded at Edward and Alice giggled and stepped away from me so i was face to face with Edward again.

I held out my hand and he grasped it in his. If i were human, tears would spill down my cheeks.

"I love you, Edward."

He moved his hand to cup my cheek and i leaned into it, kissing the palm of his hand.

His golden eyes were watching me, memorizing my new features. My longer hair, my golden eyes, my fuller lips.

"As do i." He whispered. "My Angel."

And i flung myself into his arms, never wanting to let go...ever.

* * *

**Ive finished...i'm sad in a way! But, YAYA! WHOOT, I'VE FINISHED. I know i left a lot hanging, but it's boring stuff to write about!**

**Read my other fictions please and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Telling me if you liked it  
**


End file.
